powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Billy2009/Neo-Saban Power Rangers Era (Alternative Version)
This is an alternative version of the Neo-Saban Power Rangers Era, meaning i re-imagine the series in that era (like Samurai/Super Samurai, Megaforce/Super Megaforce, Dino Charge/Dino SuperCharge, and Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel), but keep stories and elements from Amit Bhaumik's original proposal of Power Rangers Samurai and as well also bring in ToQger, Zyuohger, and Kyuranger. Samurai Strike (2010) Rangers *Mark Ozawa/Red Samurai Strike Ranger **Alison Ozawa/Red Samurai Strike Ranger (II) *Adewale Okoro/Blue Samurai Strike Ranger *Lisa Daniels/Pink Samurai Strike Ranger *Oscar Hernandez/Green Samurai Strike Ranger *Iris Hansel/Yellow Samurai Strike Ranger *Eugene "Junior" Bulkmeier/Gold Samurai Strike Ranger Villains (Ashura Clan) *Master Xandred *Octomancer *Nocturna *Keiji Ayakawa/Deker *Akumaro *Marauders *Spitfangs *Papyrox Gosei Force (2011) Rangers *Troy Burrows/Red Gosei Force Ranger *Emma Goddall/Pink Gosei Force Ranger *Jake Holling/Black Gosei Force Ranger *Gia Moran/Yellow Gosei Force Ranger *Noah Carver/Blue Gosei Force Ranger *Gosei Knight Villains Warstar *Adrimal Malkor *Creepox Toxic Mutants *Bigs *Bluefur Cyborg Empire *Robax *Metal Alice Returning *Vrak *Looigers *Zombats Pirates (2012) Rangers *Prince Marvelous/Red Pirates Ranger *Ryuzaki "Ryu" Shima/Blue Pirates Ranger */Yellow Pirates Ranger *Wyatt "Doc" /Green Pirates Ranger *Grabielle "Graby" Pinkerton/Pink Pirates Ranger *Orion/Silver Pirates Ranger Villains (Armada) *Emperor Marvo *Prince Vekar *Levira *Argus *Daramas *Redker *X-Borgs *Bruisers *Kingsmen Recurring *Radmon *Sally Cyber Corps (2013) Rangers *Johnny King/Red Cyber Corps Ranger *Ajruna Patel/Blue Cyber Corps Ranger *Michelle North/Yellow Cyber Corps Ranger *Benjamin Miles/Gold Cyber Corps Ranger *Beetitan/Silver Cyber Corps Ranger *Kaya/Green Cyber Corps Ranger Villains *Evox *Lyle "Omni Taylor/Nega Cyber Corps Ranger *Eva-6 Dino Charge (2014) Rangers *Tyler Navarro/Red Dino Charge Ranger *Chase Randell/Black Dino Charge Ranger *Koda/Blue Dino Charge Ranger *Riley Griffin/Green Dino Charge Ranger *Shelby Watkins/Pink Dino Charge Ranger *Sir Ivan of Zandar/Gold Dino Charge Ranger *Taku/Cyan Dino Charge Ranger (I) **Kaylee/Cyan Dino Charge Ranger (II) *Prince Philip III/Gray Dino Charge Ranger *Albert Smith/Purple Dino Charge Ranger (I) **Kendall Morgan/Purple Dino Charge Ranger (II) *Zenowing/Silver Dino Charge Ranger *Heckyl/Talon Dino Charge Ranger Villains (Lord Arcanon's Crew) *Lord Arcanon *Sledge *Wrench *Fury *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Conductro *Screech *Vivix **Vivizord *Spikeballs Trans-Quantum Guardians (2015) Rangers *Jayden /Red Trans-Quantum Guardians Ranger *Kevin /Blue Trans-Quantum Guardians Ranger *Mia /Yellow Trans-Quantum Guardians Ranger *Mike /Green Trans-Quantum Guardians Ranger *Emily /Pink Trans-Quantum Guardians Ranger *Antonio Gracia/Orange Trans-Quantum Guardians Ranger Villains (Shadow Line Express) *King Darkar *Queen Morkra *Prince Z *Baron Zemo *Madame Noir *General Schwartz *Glitter *Close *Shadowliners Ninja Steel (2016) Rangers *Brody Romero/Red Ninja Steel Ranger **Dane Romero/Red Ninja Steel Ranger II **Aiden Romero/Red Ninja Steel Ranger III *Preston Tien/Blue Ninja Steel Ranger *Calvin Maxwell/Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger *Hayley Roster/White Ninja Steel Ranger *Sarah Thompson/Pink Ninja Steel Ranger *Levi Waston/Gold Ninja Steel Ranger *Princess Luna/Green Ninja Steel Ranger Villains (Yokai Clan) *Galvanax *Madame Odius *Ripcon *Badonna *Shadejade *Brax *Kudaras *Bashers *Skullgators CuBeasts (2017) Rangers *Eli DeFalco/Red CuBeasts Ranger *Abigail "Abby" /Blue CuBeasts Ranger *Derrick "Derek" /Yellow CuBeasts Ranger *Flint /Green CuBeasts Ranger *Finola /White CuBeasts Ranger *Benjamin "Ben" /Fuison CuBeasts Ranger *Mitchell "Mitch" DeFalco/Orange CuBeasts Ranger Villains (Galaxy Warriors) *Zircon *Emeralda *Brawn *Brainiac *Cosmo Royal *Moebas *Mobius Zodiac Starforce (2018) Rangers *Prince Leon Lionheart/Red Zodiac Starforce Ranger *Stinger/Orange Zodiac Starforce Ranger *Wolff/Blue Zodiac Starforce Ranger *Balan/Gold Zodiac Starforce Ranger *Champ/Black Zodiac Starforce Ranger *Kobari/Silver Zodiac Starforce Ranger *Cammy Eleon/Green Zodiac Starforce Ranger *Pearla V-7X/Pink Zodiac Starforce Ranger *Merlin/Yellow Zodiac Starforce Ranger *Commander Drako/Purple Zodiac Starforce Ranger *Cub/Cyan Zodiac Starforce Ranger *Sir /Scarlet Zodiac Starforce Ranger Villains (New Alliance of Evil) *Shadow Spectre *Sagitton *Scorpio *Squidskull *Octomask *Irohi *Acambara *Korborg *Invaderons *Brutoxs *EvilZords Category:Blog posts Category:Billy2009